Pokéumans Other
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Just a miscellaneous dumping ground for my drabble fics and oneshots that fit into the Pokéumans universe, which as I've made rather clear previously belongs to pokemonmani3595 over on Deviantart, which you should probably check out to see exactly where it came from in the first place.
1. Spewing Fire: Hearing Voices

**Hearing Voices**

The first time I awoke I was nothing, floating in a dark and endless abyss that seemed to hold nothing. I felt pain and anger, a desperation that I couldn't resolve. I hated it, I also felt someone else, they were forcing me to feel these things. They were the reason I was here, I wanted them to suffer.

It was a small thing at first dishing back some of the negative of them, nudging them in subtle ways to do the things that I felt they needed to do. Eventually they picked up on me, noticed me and shoved me away, right back into the darkness that I had come from. I slept.

The second time that I awoke the other presence was dulled, and I was incredibly sad. A sadness that would just not go away, no matter what I made them do. This sadness quickly turned to hatred a hatred aimed at them for making me experience this.

I told them that they should kill themselves, that they were nothing. Useless. Worthless. A waste of life and space. I thrived off telling them these things, making them feel what I felt. Making them suffer. If I was nothing but a voice in their head so what? At least I could influence them in other ways.

Then it suddenly changed, I was pushed back again, replaced with a feeling of confusion and hope. Pushed down and in another instant once again forced to sleep.

The final time I awoke it was painful. Unlike the other times I was no longer just a voice, I had a form. Floating in the black abyss with thoughts and emotions swirling around and above my head making a pattern of colour and random scenes. I hated it, my form was too small, to different. I wasn't meant to be here!

I was real, something more than just a voice, I had a form, it made a difference, I was now able to do more, to explore where I found myself, the constantly shifting and changing world that was someone else's subconscious. Who. WAS. I? I soon found a name, or a memory, Tammy Hybrid. Who wants to be known as Hybrid? I grabbed the name Tammy, made it my own. Tammy, Tammy the Figment! They shall fear me!

But who am I?


	2. Spewing Fire: Unseen Shadows

Spewing Fire: Unseen Shadows

The day that Daniel had started to transform it had been raining. Not something that was exactly common during Summer but still happened occasionally. He'd been irritable and twitchy the whole day, having experienced a rather strange dream the night before where he was running away from something and following after a figure that he was sure that he should have recognized.

So when he reached his home and tugged off his shirt planning on enjoying a simple bath he was not exactly pleased to see dark grey fur across his shoulders. It wasn't thick, but it was still notable, and annoying. Everything went wrong after that with his parents arriving home and noticing it. They changed in those moments and he fled, somehow ending up at the house of the school's music teacher.

It was an experience, especially as the following seven days practically flew by and he found that he was definitely not the only one going through changes that he doubted Puberty quite covered.

* * *

He lifted his head up from the pillow and stared blankly up at the dirt ceiling. It was disorientating really. The whole situation, he'd been awoken by a scream from Tamara. From the single person who he was actually familiar with at the time. Except as he reflected, she'd changed splintered and fractured calling herself Hybrid, with a separate piece that had a different name. And somehow, he was sure that they weren't the only ones. Here and now though, it was strange because she was gone. She was missing somewhere out there and lost while he was here and not allowed to leave the base.

It was more like a prison really.

He stretched and rolled off the bed standing on all fours was still kind of weird, but he'd had a while to adjust. Now he only needed to assure himself of what was going on. That this was reality now. Ears perked and tail stiff he scanned the room. Still empty apart from him, he was alone without a room mate. And, that suited him just fine really.

He didn't want anyone to join him in this room. He wanted to know how Tamara was doing. And whether or not any more problematic shadows had appeared. The Mightyena in his dreams done nothing to help him with his fears either. Constantly talking instead about destiny and the future, and then oddly the past. Sure he'd called her Hybrid after she'd requested it, but, but in his mind she would always be Tamara.

He took a deep breath, in, hold, out, before closing his eyes and repeating. He needed to be calm. He'd been here, in this new place, this base for barely two days now. And today he was to go and meet the head master. Since there were so few Pokéumans arriving at this base it was apparently standard operation procedure.

"Daniel?" the voice called and he turned his head towards the door formed by roots to meet the rather blank expression of the Noivern who had 'rescued' him. The one who had brought him here. "The headmaster will see you now." he nodded his head and then followed after them through the wide dirt halls, with odd twists and turns that even now made little sense to his mind.

Then again, since the tunnels were actually dug by the wildlife rather than created by any of the Pokéumans that resided in the base, maybe it was to be expected. When they finally reached the headmaster's office he was met with the rather harried face of their assistant instead, an audino.

She waved him in and he stared around at the room formed almost entirely by the roots of the plants overhead. From the jungle overhead, but what he was most interested in was the rather odd silky substance that made up the door. It was nothing that he'd ever seen before and he could just walk through it. Although it did take a bit, of just moving forwards, it was kind of ridiculous. And looking around at the office he eyed the pool? Pond, thing at the back warily. There's a shout and he turned before hearing a splash and almost jumping as he spun back around to face a dragonite.

This? This was the headmaster? They seemed kind of silly, which was actually something of an accomplishment considering their species. The man/dragon hummed and moved around the room for a couple of moments, seemingly oblivious to his presence. So he cleared his throat.

"Headmaster" the dragonite looked up, blinked and then squinted at him. It was a touch disconcerting "You wanted to see me?"

"Ahh right! So you're the latest person to join the base..." The dragonite trailed off and frowned "Didn't you have a companion?" He snarled at that and the headmaster rose their arms in an attempt to placate him. "It's okay, it's okay. We'll get the PRT right on retrieving them... Ahh who were you again?"

"Daniel, Daniel the Poochyena." he spoke in a low and rather bland voice. "Also, I'm already aware of the whole, Pokéumans verses Pokextinction thing."

"You are?" the headmaster blinked before they looked relieved and nodded their head. "Of course you are, okay then... Just to get you set up with a schedule then... Ahh which class would you be measured in? A, B, C, or D?"

"B Class sir..." He blinked when the headmaster nodded before pulling out a sheet and handing him over what looked a lot like the familiar school schedules that they received at their old school. Which included a lunch and recess period among other things, he felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his furred head. "Really sir?"

_Daniel; B Class_

**_Monday_**

**Formgroup 8:30-8:40 **

**Period 1 8:40-9:40 **ENGLISH B Class

**Period 2 9:40-10:40 **ENGLISH B Class

**RECESS**

**Period 3 11:05-12:025**

**Period 4 12: 05-13:05 **MATHS B Class

**LUNCH**

**Period 5 13:50-14:50 **BATTLE CLASS Dark Class

**_Tuesday_**

**Formgroup 8:30-8:40**

**Period 1 8:40-9:40 **ENGLISH B Class

**Period 2 9:40-10:40 **MATHS B Class

**RECESS**

**Period 3 11:05-12:025 **DRAMA

**Period 4 12: 05-13:05** DRAMA

**LUNCH**

**Period 5 13:50-14:50** MUSIC B Class

_**Wednesday**_

**Formgroup 8:30-8:40**

**Period 1 8:40-9:40 **SWIMMING

**Period 2 9:40-10:40 **SWIMMING

**RECESS**

**Period 3 11:05-12:025 **MATHS B Class

**Period 4 12: 05-13:05** MATHS B Class

**LUNCH**

**Period 5 13:50-14:50 **ENGLISH B Class

_**Thursday**_

**Formgroup 8:30-8:40**

**Period 1 8:40-9:40 **BATTLE CLASS Dark Class

**Period 2 9:40-10:40** MUSIC B Class

**RECESS**

**Period 3 11:05-12:025**

**Period 4 12: 05-13:05**

**LUNCH**

**Period 5 13:50-14:50 **BATTLE CLASS Dark Class

**_Friday_**

**Formgroup 8:30-8:40**

**Period 1 8:40-9:40** HUMANITIES D Class

**Period 2 9:40-10:40** ENGLISH B Class

**RECESS**

**Period 3 11:05-12:025** HUMANITIES D Class

**Period 4 12: 05-13:05** DRAMA

**LUNCH**

**Period 5 13:50-14:50** MATHS B Class

He sighed and looked down at the schedule once more and frowned when he noticed that his electives were apparently already picked. Although, they had left him with three separate free periods to enjoy. Which surprised him. He looked back up at the headmaster who simply smiled at him before shooing him out.

Back in the hall he sighed before walking away and back towards to dormitory. Hopefully he wouldn't get too lost. And, he really hoped that Tamara was okay...


End file.
